$ -20\% + 0.8 + \dfrac{26}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -0.2 $ $ \dfrac{26}{20} = 1.3$ Now we have: $ -0.2 + 0.8 + 1.3 = {?} $ $ -0.2 + 0.8 + 1.3 = 1.9 $